The Fan-Made City
by Cececat
Summary: What if there was a city far, far away inhabited by characters associated with RHPS? By happy accident the fans willed this place into existence. Soon people from many films and shows involving RHPS actors also exist there. One day, a girl with little interest in RHPS ends up in this city. But how? At the same time, the story of a girl from the city is told. (Please Read/Review!)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_**

* * *

 **A/N: Here's a complicated story that involves only one OC yet has many characters. Everyone in the story is from a movie/TV series involving one of five actors (Mr. O'Brien, Mr. Curry, Ms. Quinn, and Little Nell), save for the character Sophie. Though she later turns out to be someone... kind of. I'm very bad at plot twists and this is my attempt to write something with surprises in it.  
**

 **This is partly based on a fanfic I wrote circa November 2015. Since it was rather silly I've never posted any of it. The story was supposed to be a Discworld fanfic evolved into a Discworld/LotR/RHPS crossover all too soon (though it was most like the last of those three). Weirdly, it both predates _A Sci-Fi Fan's Adventure_ and is longer than said story by about 10K words.  
**

* * *

In a near enough time and place to our own there lived another girl, named Sophie Gale. She happened to be sixteen years old and a high school student. Unlike some teenagers, Sophie was reasonably and strived to be 'properly dull'. Once a classmate had dragged her to see _Rocky Horror_ and she'd complained of how awfully noisy it was. Admittedly she'd actually liked the film and it's fans. They seemed like family to her. Or, perhaps, family to each other.

Sophie was adopted and nobody knew anything about her parents, so perhaps her strange behaviors can be forgiven. The idea that your mother and father could be total monsters wasn't a happy one. Anything was possible when it came to actual parents. So she spent too much time secretly hating them…

Once upon an earlier time, in a very far away place, there lived another girl. It would be in our best interest not to call her by her actual name for the time being. For now we shall call her 'A', since such a letter figured into a tale that slightly resembles her own. Not to mention it happens to be the first letter of the alphabet, and she is the first character introduced!

When this story begins A lived in a small flat above a pub owned by a man known as Doc. He was a mysterious sort of person rarely seen. The pub – colorfully called 'The Fiery Dragon' – was run by A and a few colleagues. They were a student referred to as Jenna Quinn, an ex-doctor named Peter Plum, and a teenaged boy called 'Mel'. These people were all a bit odd in their own little way – like everyone in the world.

A was a fiery-tempered girl who hated sitting still for two long. Though she really did have a good heart and always meant well. Alas, her love of explosives – usually one she'd invented herself – got in the way sometimes.

Ever since she'd first ended up where she then lived things had finally begun to go right. The city she lived in, which was a nameless one, had helped her forget her past. Everyone in the good part of town was either very kind or antisocial or so classist they wouldn't go near someone like her. For once A felt safe.

Though safe wasn't a truly nice feeling. It made her a bit antsy. She'd not fought monsters or blowing things up for nearly five years. Of course she was getting bored!

Yet she pretended to be happy. Smiling, she befriended every one of the Fiery Dragon's regular customers. Though she still was far from content.

* * *

[ **4:32 PM** ]

In a strange little room in a stranger world a man sat in a wheelchair - which he didn't actually need - and read a battered old copy of Terry Pratchett's _The Color of Magic_. This man had been keen on it ever since an old friend of his played in the acclaimed television adaption. That was only a few months before this story's start. He was really getting into the story when the girl Sophie appeared out of nowhere. She recognized his face, though he _clearly_ didn't know her.

"It's really you?" the girl asked. Then she shook my head furiously. "No. You... you _died_! It was three years ago. You were only 70-something and you had a stroke. I know it..."

For a reasonable reason she looked heartbroken. Poor girl assumed it all to be an unfair illusion of some kind. Though she'd never been a proper fan of this man or the film he was best known for it was still exciting to get the chance to meet him. He was very civilized looking for a _Rocky Horror_ actor. Not to mention her doctor's would often said she had a high risk of Schizophrenia due to her genetics (which, since she was adopted, was a bit odd). This sort of thing seemed like a hallucination. Though it might've been a dream, she told herself. She'd dozed off at her bedroom desk moments before ending up... _there_.

He smiled at her. "That's partially true. I died in one world, what we here call the 'DayWorld'. I survived _here_ because I was well liked and spoken of by many DayWorlders in a positive light. All of _us_ have a copy of sorts living in this place."

"So... where are we?"

"Not exactly, though you're close enough to correct. It's a place informally called the 'DreamWorld'. You'll see some more of it later and then understand. The local University can explain far easier than I can."

Then the girl suddenly vanished, for reasons unknown to anyone. The man tried to go back to reading but he couldn't. One had to have a special talent of sorts to end up in the DreamWorld. There wasn't any other way she could be there... as far as the old man knew.

"I _must_ ask ze scientists," he muttered.

[ **7:47 PM** ]

A few hours later the girl, Sophie, re-appeared in the very same room. Again it was after she'd fallen asleep - though this time for the whole night (or so she hoped). So it was a dream, she decided, rather than a dreadful hallucination. Jolly good. Dreams were nice things that a logical mind could deal with.

"I'm back, sir!" she called.

Initially, she didn't see anyone in the room. This bothered her...

"He's busy now, you know, asking too many questions at the University. I'm supposed to invite you to dinner with my wife. He _might_ be there," said a male voice somewhat familiar to her.

"Who are you... sir?" she asked him, clearly nervous.

It was then that a tall, solemn man stepped out of the shadows. He wore a polite suit of some kind that seemed to make him a bit silly rather than scary. In his hands he held a book and upon his face he wore a

"I am Mister Humphrey Williams, a teacher at the local secondary school. You're Sophie Gale Jones of the DayWorld. I don't know what really going on here, because nobody tells me anything, but I'm _supposed_ to be letting you stay at my house."

He seemed to take everything very seriously. Though the accent might've made him seem more intimidating there was still this air of authority to him. Well, he _was_ a teacher. This seriousness only slightly annoyed the girl compared to other things. You see, she hated her real name. That's because 'Gale' had been part of her birth mother's name and 'Sophie' had been something her mother wrote in that letter of hers. Because she'd never bothered to think of a clever nickname to replace her birth mother's ideas she indeed went by 'Sophie'. Still, she _hated_ that name. The girl never knew her mother and had spent all 16 years of her life being annoyed at the woman who'd 'abandoned' her for apparently no proper reason. No doubt she was some trollop to stupid to understand the concept of birth control. Secretly Sophie wanted to meet her parents, but she never wanted people to know it.

"It's got to be about dinner time now. Should we...?" Sophie eventually said.

Mr. Williams nodded. "Dolly - that's _Mrs. William_ to you - should be ready for us by now. She's as good at cooking as she is at the more, if you take my meaning."

The rather uncomfortable girl Sophie Gale Jones followed the schoolmaster through the dimly lit hallway and out onto the equally dim street (lit only by odd electric streetlamps). Without a fireplace or any other, she shivered. The cold autumn air felt colder in this 'DreamWorld' place.

As he dragged her along, she mentally wished for a coat. Not that wishing really does much. Thankfully, the old man's apartment was quite near Mr. William's house. The bustle of this mystery city hadn't died down even though the sun was almost done setting. All around people walked by. Many were Transylvanians dressed as they were in _The Rocky Horror Picture Show._ Most of the people seemed to have a _Rocky Horror_ 'theme' to them, which annoyed Sophie. Perhaps it was a wretched convention.

They entered the townhouse house in odd silence. The schoolteacher didn't even knock, his butler opened the door for him. Sophie hadn't ever. The small foyer led another sitting room. It looked nice enough. There were a number of pictures

An attractive woman who looked about 30 - though also happened to be quite attractive - entered, smiling brightly at them both. She wore a nice dress that looked very sophisticated, making the casually-dressed Sophie feel a bit _under_ -dressed. Mr. Williams was pleased to see the woman and Sophie quickly figured out this was his wife. Who else could she've been?

"You're the girl that our dear friend Jonathan told us about earlier. Oh, I'm so glad to meet you!" Mrs. Williams said in a pretty accent.

As she said this her husband left the room via a staircase. He wanted to avoid her, for some reason.

"So... Am I staying here as an overnight guest? Or just for dinner tonight?" I asked.

"If _needed_ , you can sleep here in one of the guest rooms," the woman replied kindly.

"What's for dinner? I'm rather hungry," Sophie said.

Then she blushed slightly. She hadn't meant to speak so bluntly. At least this kind hostess didn't seem to mind.

"We're eating some sort beef stew. Speaking of dinner, my husbands going to try to get rid of you as soon as it's over. He'll say the worst sorts of things in the hope you'll leave."

"Why?"

Suddenly, before her question was answered, Sophie's vision swam.

"...sorry!" Sophie managed to say as she found herself in her usual world again. That, she decided, was a good thing.

* * *

 **A/N: We'll get to the RHPS characters soon enough. The mysterious old man was one of the RHPS actors, in case you hadn't noticed, which should count for something. These character that have appeared are from _Meaning of Life_ (which I haven't properly seen because I'm too easily grossed-out). All of this oddness shall be explained soon enough! **

**Please Review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_ or any other movies referenced here. **

**A/N: Here's some more weirdness and some explanations. Hopefully people are enjoying... or _will be_ enjoy it, once the dreaded remake gets people interested in RHPS fanfiction (if it does). This chapter is all about the character Sophie, by the way. The next one is about A. Also... Sophie is named Sophie mostly because it's a nice name I haven't already used and the name of a friend of mine.  
**

* * *

Three days after the previous 'jump' Sophie suddenly found myself in Williams' sitting room again. This time she hadn't gone to sleep, oddly. One moment she'd been at the library an the next she'd ended up here. She'd spent a few seconds in some sort of swirling blue place she hoped to forget this time, instead of just falling asleep. Mrs Williams, a dark haired young woman, and a unremarkable-looking man stood in this room already. They seemed to be too busy with some sort of conversation to notice Sophie.

"... and the strange girl just disappeared! It's been a few days since then and Mr. Williams is still annoyed about it all," poor old Mrs. Williams was saying to the others.

"Is that her right behind you?" the dark haired woman asked.

All three turned to face Sophie. She blushed, suddenly a bit bothered by their attention.

"Oh! where've you been? Did you go back to... _your_ world?" Mrs. Williams asked.

"Yes, I did. For three entire days! Though I did sleep during the time, never did I come here until now," the girl explained. "Do you know why?"

Nobody spoke for a while. Finally Mrs. Williams, realized something. "This is Mr. Lucius Aelius - who teaches military strategy at the university - and his wife Livilla."

"Dolly here has been telling us all about you," Livilla Aelius said. "How _are_ you?"

"Fine," the girl replied.

Mrs. Williams smiled. "My dear husband and a number of his co-workers at the university have been hearing all about you. Mostly from old Mr. Adams, though now most people seems interested in the subject. Even dear Mr. Aelius!"

"You'll love it, I'm sure. All the professors and students are terribly nice," Mrs. Aelius said brightly, lighting a cigarette. "Cigarette, anyone?"

Nobody answered her. Instead, her husband began to speak. There was a sort of strong, military air to him. Clearly he'd battled some dreaded enemy at some point. Though he'd also been a leader once, Sophie thought, because.

"Does young Sophie know the nature of this world? I think not. Before we take her to the university or arrange a meeting with the Council we'd better explain. _I'd_ better explain...

"It began in what you'd call 1975. There was a film released based upon the highly popular _Rocky Horror Show_. Already there was something of a fan following. Belief has power, and very many people believed in this film. It gave them a place to belong and became a tradition able to last through centuries. It's only been about 31 years since this place was created by the power of fans. They would associate certain characters or ideas with their favorite obsession, which soon evolved into a city. Every single citizen is an actor or character that somehow relates to _Rocky Horror_. Only the dead actors and fictional characters exist here all the time. Living actors come and go throughout the day, as does the powerful fanclub dictator Sal Piro. The main actors - Richard O'Brien, Patricia Quinn, Tim Curry, and Nell - form the Council. That's the simplest explanation our government. They should be the only people from your world that end up here. Never before has any _normal_ being from another part of time/space ended up in our city - there's one who travels anywhere in time and space, though he's all but a legend and currently irrelevant. Nobody gets here by accident.

"Though the fans' unknowing influence is everywhere. Thanks to the fanon believed in by the fans we've got Frank as a sort of honorary king who doesn't do anything useful. They believe he's a prince because of a badly written fan work that was thought by too many to be a draft for a sequel. A number of characters from that live in a semi-separate ghetto in the slums. I'll get someone else to explain the city's geography once we go to the University. That's our main gathering place. Many of the more important citizens have a specific area of study they teach to others. It's sort of like a school in some ways, but there's much more to it. It's rather hard to explain... though I know we should take you there."

Sophie wasn't much of a _Rocky Horror_ fan, though she didn't really mind it too much. But being trapped in a world full of it's characters wasn't something she approved of. At least these other characters were likeable. By then she'd figured out who Livilla was. In the television miniseries _I, Claudius_ an actress from Rocky Horror had played Claudius's sister Livilla. Since she liked ancient history Sophie had seen _I, Claudius_ more than once and found it to be a fascinating programme. Of course, she'd liked other characters better...

"Shall we, then?" Livilla asked. "Go to the university?"

Mr. Aelius nodded. "Yes, we should. A visit to the Department of Sciences seems the proper thing to do. I admit Dr. Scott might know something because of his experience in the study of time/space travel, though I don't really like him. Germans aren't my cup of tea. The wild variety of people there will make it easier for us to find out what you are."

So it was decided. Mr. and Mrs. Aelius would go accompany Sophie to the university. There they would attempt to figure out why she'd suddenly appeared and who she really was. Of course, she kept pointing out that she was nothing more than a normal American girl who'd lived in the suburbs of Washington DC. Her adopted family was extremely ordinary and her birth family far from fantastical. She'd been left by an unknown woman at a hospital as an infant, like many children whose parents couldn't properly care for them, rather than a doorstep like in a fairy-story. There wasn't any way she could be important. If she had, wouldn't she have 'punished' her cruel classmates with some kind of powers... or something? Not that she had any need to. In her opinion going to he university wasn't useful in the slightest. What could they figure out? Anyway, she didn't really trust these people.

Though it wasn't like she had a choice. So she followed Lucius and Livilla Aelius out the door and into the not-so-busy street.

"Say 'hello' to my husband, for me!" Mrs. Williams called, as they left.

* * *

 **Please Review!  
**


End file.
